EXO Fanfiction The Strange Love
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: "Sayang, Pangeran dan Putri kita sekarang sudah sangat dewasa, aku berhasil," –Ibu Kris dan Taeyeon–


THE STRANGE LOVE

Author : Dhea

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun || Kim Taeyeon

Other Cast :

Ibu Kim || Mikky || Kris and OTHER

Genre : Family, Romance, School Life, Drama

Rating : General [ 6th+ ]

Sumary :

"Sayang, Pangeran dan Putri kita sekarang sudah sangat dewasa, aku berhasil,"

–Ibu Kris dan Taeyeon–

A/N :

_Annyeong_

_Gomawoyo_, yang sudah setia membaca _Fanfiction _ini.

Perlu aku beritahu, _Fanfiction_ ku yang ini, aku buat setelah merilis _Fanfiction-_ku yang judul-nya _"Farewell" _yang sudah baca pasti tau.

_Fanfiction_ ini _Real _buatan ku lho ya…

_Please, don't you imitate my Fanfiction, Because I can "KILL YOU!"_

Sudah dulu ya..

Selamat membaca!^^

.

.

.

PRINCE LULU

|^_^|HAPPY READING|^_^|

-AUTHOR pov-

"Ibu, kenapa tak membangunkan tadi? Aku terlambat!?" gerutu seorang gadis dengan balutan baju SMA di tubuhnya, dan mulut yang masih di penuhi roti,

Gadis itu bernama Kim Taeyeon

"Karena kau susah dibangunkan, sayang," jawab Ibu-nya mudah.

"Ah! Ibu, kalau begitu mana Kris Oppa?"

"Oppa mu sudah pergi sejak tadi, ia takut kalau nanti ia juga akan terlambat masuk kuliah,"

"Arghh… lalu aku harus berangkat pakai apa? Jalan? Nanti terlambat,"

Taeyeon benar-benar marah. "Begini, kau bisa pakai mobil Ibu untuk sementara," saran Ibu-nya,

"Ibu… mengertilah, aku ingin dipandang teman sekolah ku sederhana, aku nggak mau menunjukkan kekayaan Ibu dimuka umum!" jawab Taeyeon bijaksana,

"Sudah, bu… aku bisa menaiki bus kota saja," ucap Taeyeon lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ibu Taeyeon hanya tersenyum memandangi putrinya itu. Beliau memandangi sebuah meja yang terdapat album foto, lalu mengambilnya.

_Sayang, anak mu memang sudah besar sekarang. Percayalah aku akan berusaha membuat mereka menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab._

_Termasuk Taeyeon, dia benar-benar menjadi dewasa. Ia sepertimu saja, ia tak menganggap kekayaan ini adalah miliknya. _

_Kita beruntung sekali mempunyai anak sepertinya, _batin Ibu Taeyeon sambil terus membuka-buka foto yang ada didalamnya,

"Di album foto ini, Taeyeon dan Kris masih kecil sekali, hehehe. Benar-benar pangeran dan putri Ibu,"

-KIM TAEYEON POV-

Taeyeon berlari secepat kilat. Lorong sekolah sudah sepi sekali, ia yakin kalau dirinya telat hari ini.

Taeyeon mengernyitkan matanya, mendapati seorang _namja _yang begitu dikenalnya berdiri di luar kelas sambil memegang telinga dan mengangkat satu kaki. _Namja _itu bernama Sehun.

Dilihatnya, Guru Soo menatap _namja _itu garang. Taeyeon tahu, kalau itulah hukuman yang akan ia terima, tapi kenapa harus berdua dengan _namja _menyebalkan seperti Sehun.

"Permisi, Guru Soo,"

DEG.

Tatapan itu.

Akhirnya, aku dihukum berdua dengan Sehun. Kaki ini sudah cukup capek untuk dibuat begini,

"Haha. Ternyata insting ku benar, kau akan telat hari ini," ejek Sehun,

"Heleh. Diam kau, malas aku harus berdebat dengan mu pagi ini!"

Setelah 2 jam lamanya berdiri. Aku merasa pusing sekali, mata ku berkunang-kunang.

-OH SEHUN POV-

Aku sedikit melirik Taeyeon, ku lihat wajahnya begitu pucat. Aku tahu capek, tapi tak biasanya kalau dihukum Taeyeon begitu pucat.

Sesaat. Brukk.

Taeyeon pingsan, "Eh? Taeyeon…. Taeyeon….." aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, dia sama sekali tak merespon,

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menggendongnya ke UKS.

Kalau begini, aku bisa lebih depat melihat wajah cantiknya itu. Tak salah jika aku menyukai Taeyeon.

Sudah 1 jam Taeyeon berbaring, sampai-sampai aku tak istirahat ke kantin. Aku harus menunggunya, aku tahu kalau aku kembali pasti Guru Soo akan memarahi ku karena beliau pasti berpikir aku meninggalkan hukuman.

Kelihat sekali, Taeyeon begitu pucat, dan tidurnya terlalu pulas. Apa kah dia memiliki penyakit? Atau belum sarapan? Batinku.

-KIM TAEYEON POV-

Cahaya matahari mulai menyusup masuk matanya, bau menyengat obat-obatan, menyadarkan ku, ruangan bercat putih. Dimana aku?

Kulihat di seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan mendapati Sehun yang tertidur di kursi? Ah, ternyata aku di UKS ada apa denganku?

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terbangun, mungkin kaget dengan suara ku yang seperti memakai toa ini,

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ya?" tanya Sehun,

"Sehun, jawab jujur! Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Tadi kau pingsan, ditengah hukuman,"

"Oh, begitu,"

"Kau tahu, gara-gara kau tadi aku tak bisa ke kantin saat istirahat, perutku sangat lapar!" terang Sehun,

"Jadi, kau tak ikhlas saat menolong ku ya?" sergah ku,

"Ah, bukan begitu tapi, ah… sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kelas, kau bisa jalan sendiri kan?" Sehun sudah berlalu,

Entahlah. Kenapa dia baik padaku, ternyata orang itu bisa punya rasa kasian, dan perhatian ya. Aku baru mengetahuinya, tak salah kalau banyak gadis yang menyukainya, ternyata sikapnya begitu baik.

-AUTHOR POV-

Saat mau memasuki kelas.

_Kruyuk… Kruyukk…_

"Argh.. lapar!?" runtuk Sehun, kebetulan Taeyeon masih mengikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

'_Kasihan sekali Sehun? kalau membolos untuk membeli makan boleh mungkin ya' _batin Taeyeon, ia menghampiri Sehun yang berhenti di ambang pintu, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin, aku akan mentraktir mu!" seru Taeyeon

Sehun kaget, kenapa ini? ada apa?

"Eh? kita kan mau ada pelajaran, masak mau ke kantin?" tanya Sehun,

"Sudah! Daripada kau terkena penyakit maag seperti ku, lebih baik kau makan, pentingkan lah kesehatanmu, sehat itu mahal harganya," ucap Taeyeon,

"Terima kasih, kau kenapa jadi baik padaku?"

"Sudah duduklah,"

Taeyeon menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang dekat dengan pan house.

"Taeyeon?"

"Ya? Kenapa, kok nggak dimakan sih? makanannya gak enak ya?" jawab Taeyeon yang nglantur,

"Tidak, hm.. kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat seperti tadi?" tanya Sehun mulai serius,

"Eh? pucat. Sepertinya tidak, mungkin hanya kecapek-an. Hehe. Sudah makanlah, jangan pikirkan aku, pikirkan lah perutmu!" seru Taeyeon bercanda,

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris, sedangkan Taeyeon tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya begitu pucat, mungkin karena terlalu banyak tidur kemalaman jadi gampang pusing.

-KIM TAEYEON POV-

Aku menunggu jemputan dari Kris Oppa

"Taeyeon!" sapa seseorang, ya aku tahu suara kecil itu, pasti Mikky.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Kau tadi kemana saja, aku pikir kau akan masuk di jam kedua, ternyata kau malah melanjutkan membolos, kau tak tahu apa? Bulan ini kau mendapat alfa lebih dari 3!" omel Mikky padaku,

"Tenang, Mikky. Bisakah kau tak berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini?" gerutuku,

"Hehe. Maaf habis aku benar-benar bingung. Saat kau tak ada, tadi tugas Fisika ku mendapat nilai paling maximal jeleknya-_-"

"Haha. Mungkin itu balasan untukmu karena menyontek Fisika ku disetiap Ulangan,"

-OH SEHUN POV-

Melihatnya bercanda tengan Mikky, itu membuat ku iri. Aku tahu, Mikky juga gadis, tapi aku begitu iri.

Aku ingin membuat Taeyeon tertawa karena ku, tapi itu semua tak akan mungkin. Aku dan Taeyeon tak akan pernah akrab.

Ku lihat sepeda sport hitam berhenti di depan Taeyeon. Aku tahu, pasti itu Kris _hyung_. Ia benar-benar Oppa yang baik untuk Taeyeon.

-AUTHOR POV-

Taeyeon's House

"Oppa, kenapa tadi pagi tak menunggu ku sih?" gerutu Taeyeon pada kakak semata wayangnya Kris yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya,

"Abisnya, kau sendiri tak mau bangun, padahal aku sudah meneriaki telingamu, tapi kau tetap tak merespon sama sekali!" jelas Kris pada adiknya itu,

Taeyeon sedikit berpikir, dan mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi, malah terlanjut melamun dan teringat akan Sehun.

"Sehun memang orang yang baik, aku menyukai itu," gumam Taeyeon yang tanpa sadar, karena semua itu karena lamunan nya,

"Eh? siapa Sehun? pacarmu ya?" goda Kris yang mendengar gumaman adiknya itu,

"Ah… Eh… tidak…." Taeyeon benar-benar malu, dan memilih meninggalkan Oppanya sendiri,

Kris yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu pun terkekeh. Dan melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menekan ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang,

"Hallo, kau bisa membawakan aku bola basket besok?"

"…."

"Oke. Baiklah, ku tunggu kau di _Field Basket_ ,"

Kris memutuskan telepon itu, dan berdiri untuk tidur ke kamarnya.

-KIM TAEYEON POV-

_Kukuruyukk…._

"Aish… kenapa suara ayam pagi ini begitu terdengar?" gerutuku saat mendengar suara hewan aneh itu,

Aku meraih jam backer ku, dan melihat jarum jam sudah ada di angka 8,

"AKU TERLAMBAT!?" teriakku, dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi lalu, memakai baju ku.

10 anak tangga aku turuni secepat kilat. Lalu menghampiri ibu ku yang ada di meja makan bersama Kris Oppa.

"Bu… Ibu… kenapa tak membangunkan ku?" tanya ku, pada Ibu dan disaksikan oleh Kris Oppa,

"EH, Oppa, kenapa belum berangkat kuliah, nanti terlambat! bukannya hari ini ada jadwal kuliah pagi ya?" tambahku, Oppa dan Ibu hanya terkekeh,

"Sayang, kau ini mau kemana?" tanya Ibu,

"Ya kesekolah lah, bu…."

"Haha.. kau ingin sekolah di hari minggu ya? Rajin sekali?" ledek Oppaku,

Eh. apa katanya? _'ingin sekolah di hari minggu_'

Loh.

"Ibu, apa ini hari minggu?" tanyaku,

Ibu mengangguk, "Arghh… tuh kan, kayak begini deh!" gerutu ku langsung terduduk di kursi meja makan,

"Hehe. Ibu, sepertinya aku tahu, kenapa Taeyeon sampai menganggap hari Minggu adalah hari sekolah," ujar Kris Oppa, aku hanya nyengir maksudnya apa?

"Kenapa?" tanya Ibuku,

"Karena siapa itu? Se… Sehun? iya, Sehun!" tegas Kris Oppa, aku yang menyadarinya hanya bisa melotot,

"TIDAK! BUKAN IBU!"

"Haha. Benarkah? Putri Ibu sudah besar ternyata," seringai Ibuku,

Aku tak menganggap semuanya, dan memilih untuk masuk kamarku. Aku mengganti seragam ku ini dengan baju biasanya. Di pikiranku tersirat pikiran untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

-AUTHOR POV-

Taeyeon meminta izin pada Ibunya untuk berjalan-jalan. Kali ini dia mau untuk menaiki mobil-nya, karena bukan hari untuk sekolah.

"Ibu … aku pergi," pamitnya, dan melajukan mobil _Porsche _putih miliknya itu,

Sedangkan, Kris sudah menunggu seseorang di _Field Basket _kampusnya. Beberapa menit menunggu, seorang gadis memakai baju basket, dan membawa bola basket berjalan kearah Kris.

Merasa ada yang datang, Kris mendongak.

"Kang Yoon Sora?"

"Bagaimana kau siap melawanku?" seringai gadis itu,

-OH SEHUN POV-

Huh, rasanya bosan jika dirumah saja di hari Minggu, tapi kebetulan Zhoumi, sepupu kecil ku datang kesini. Tapi, tetap saja. Jadi, aku mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Zhoumi, kau mau tidak jalan-jalan dengan hyung-mu ini?" tanya ku pada Zhoumi yang masih asyik dengan mainan-nya,

"Eh? jalan-jalan kemana, hyung?"

"Kemana pun yang Zhoumi mau,"

"Kalau Han River?" tanya Zhoumi,

"Baiklah," jawabku.

Aku harus menemui Ibu Zhoumi dulu, dan baru berangkat untuk ke Han River dimana Zhoumi ingin kesana.

"Ajak jalan-jalan saja," jawab Ibu Zhoumi,

Aku tersenyum, lalu membalik badanku, "Bawa mobil mu Sehun, kau tau kan mobil mu sudah tak terpakai karena kau ke sekolah naik sepeda," saran Ibuku,

"Baiklah deh bu… kebetulan aku kangen _Buggati _ku,"

Aku menggendong Zhoumi dan memasukkannya ke mobil Buggati ku, tak apalah nanti juga tak akan bertemu dengan teman sekolah.

-KIM TAEYEON POV-

Entah. Kenapa aku memilih untuk ke Han River. Di sini sepi sekali, aku memilih untuk turun agar pemandangan terlihat jelas.

Ku lihat sebuah mobil Buggati masuk ke area Han River. Aku hanya memilih tenang, menganggap mobil itu hanya sebentar.

-AUTHOR POV-

Sehun mengernyitkan matanya, _apakah aku tak salah lihat? _Batinnya. Ia melihat Taeyeon yang sedang menyandar mobil _Porsche _putih.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kau kenal dengan gadis itu?" tanya Zhoumi yang curiga pada Sehun,

"Tidak,"

"Zhoumi boleh turun kan?" Zhoumi manja,

"Eh… ja..jangan…."

-OH SEHUN POV-

"Eh… ja..jangan…." elakku, aku benar-benar tak mau kalau statusku di ketahui, tapi bukannya Taeyeon itu katanya dari keluarga miskin, tapi kenapa dia memiliki mobil?

"Hyung… ayolah, rugi kalau tak melihat keluar!"

Tak tega dengan Zhoumi, aku menurutinya. Zhoumi berlari kearah dekat dengan Taeyeon. Keadaan yang sulit. Sudahlah tak apa,

Taeyeon menoleh, "SEHUN?"

-KIM TAEYEON POV-

Melihat anak kecil yang berlari ke sampingku, aku menoleh ke belakang.

"SEHUN?" ternyata Sehun, ternyata Sehunlah yang membawa Buggati hitam,

"Ha…. hallo….." sapa Sehun yang menurutku sedikit gagap,

"Eh? Hyung, katanya tadi tak mengenal gadis ini?" tanya anak kecil, apa dia bilang? Sehun berkata tak mengenalku!? Keterlaluan.

"HEY! Tidak, Zhoumi!" teriak Sehun pada anak kecil itu,

Sakit. Itu yang kurasakan, ia bahkan membohongi seorang anak kecil dengan berkata tak mengenalku. Kenapa aku begitu sakit saat mendengarnya? Aneh. Tanpa sadar, aku memasuki mobil ku dengar kasar, dan mencoba untuk pergi.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk terus kaca jendela mobilku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia katakan, aku terus melajukan mobilku.

Saat diperjalanan aku pun menangis. Apakah aku sedih, karena Sehun tak menganggapku? Apakah aku mulai mencintainya?

Entahlah. Aku tak mengerti.

-OH SEHUN POV-

"TAEYEON!" teriakku,

Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyeon? Dia marah padaku karena aku mengatakan hal yang salah pada Zhoumi, Taeyeon maafkan aku!

"Hyung, tadi itu siapa!?" tanya Zhoumi,

Aku berjongkok, menyamakan dengan tinggi Zhoumin,

"Zhoumi, tadi itu gadis yang Hyung cintai," terangku.

"Apa? Hyung, maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa Zhoumi, ayo kita pulang, hari mulai gelap!"

Aku pun mengajak Zhoumi untuk pulang, sebenarnya ini masih sore tapi, karena kebodohan yang aku lakukan, aku membohongi Zhoumi.

-AUTHOR POV-

Sudah lebih dari 3 hari, Sehun dan Taeyeon berjauhan. Terlebihnya, Taeyeon yang menjauhi Sehun.

"Taeyeon, akhir-akhir ini aku tak melihat kau bercanda dengan Sehun lagi?" tanya Mikky pada Taeyeon,

Taeyeon hanya diam, dia menganggap omongan Mikky sangat tak penting. Wajahnya begitu sayu.

Jujur, sebenarnya hati Taeyeon benar-benar sakit. Ia masih kecewa dengan kelakuan Sehun.

"Taeyeon, ayolah! Kau tega sekali mendiamkan ku selama 3 hari ini! kau sakit?" tanya Mikky lagi,

"Maaf…" itulah jawaban Taeyeon untuk semua pertanyaan dari Mikky sejak 3 hari yang lalu,

"Aduh, kenapa jawabannya singkat sekali?" gerutu Mikky

Dari jauh, Sehun memandangi Taeyeon, ia tahu kenapa Taeyeon begitu sayu saat ini. itu semua karenanya.

-OH SEHUN POV-

Melihat Taeyeon begitu setiap hari, aku semakin merasa bersalah. Maka, dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Sehun?" Mikky baru menyadari keberadaanku,

Sedangkan, Taeyeon mungkin saat mendengar namaku di sebut Mikky, dia ingin pergi. Benar, Taeyeon sudah berdiri.

"Taeyeon, maafkan aku…. maafkan untuk semuanya!" aku mencegah Taeyeon pergi dengan meraih tangannya,

"Maaf untuk apa?" ia mulai menatap ku, astaga! Kenapa dia menangis,

"Tak ada maaf bagimu!" tambahnya

Mikky yang melihat semua ini pun terlihat bingung.

"Taeyeon! Dengarkan aku…. tolong dengarkan! Aku mengatakan seperti itu, karena aku tak ingin kau tahu status keluargaku yang sebenarnya, dan terlebih lagi, aku tak mau jika Zhoumi yang masih kecil harus mendengarkan ceritaku, jika aku mencintaimu! Pasti memalukan! Tapi, demi semuanya, aku akhirnya menceritakan nya. Bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Taeyeon! Maafkan aku…." terang ku,

-KIM TAEYEON-

"Taeyeon! Dengarkan aku…. tolong dengarkan! Aku mengatakan seperti itu, karena aku tak ingin kau tahu status keluargaku yang sebenarnya, dan terlebih lagi, aku tak mau jika Zhoumi yang masih kecil harus mendengarkan ceritaku, jika aku mencintaimu! Pasti memalukan! Tapi, demi semuanya, aku akhirnya menceritakan nya. Bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Taeyeon! Maafkan aku…." terang Sehun,

Mendengarkan Sehun berterus terang, tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Ternyata, benar. Aku mencintai Sehun juga.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku memeluk Sehun.

"Sehun… maaf, maafkan aku yang tak memahami perasaanmu, jujur sejak kau mengantarku ke UKS aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu! Aku mencintaimu Sehun….." akhirnya perasaan ini terungkap juga.

Sehun membalas pelukanku ini. walau pun menjadi tontonan masa, aku tak peduli.

-AUTHOR POV-

Mereka berdua kini menjadi sebuah tontonan untuk masa. Mikky yang melihat itu semua tersenyum, dan Kris juga gadis idamannya Sora sudah bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, karena "JUJUR" memang sebuah kunci untuk "CINTA"

"Sayang, Pangeran dan Putri kita sekarang sudah sangat dewasa, aku berhasil,"

–Ibu Kris dan Taeyeon–

_Cinta pertama disebut dengan bunga karena keindahannya_

_Jika musim semi datang ia akan bermekaran, seperti bunga yang mempesona_

_Cinta pertama adalah deman jika ia sesuatu yang menyakitkan,_

_Karena ini akan menjadikanmu dewasa setelah menderita dalam kekalutan_

_Cinta adalah "KEAJAIBAN"_

_Dimana disana terdapat sebuah banyak rahasia yang tak terduga_

_Seperti sebuah "TAKDIR"_

-THE END-


End file.
